masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nazg2001
Witaj, Nazg2001, na Mass Effect PL Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Miranda Lawson. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. :Pozdrawiam Fifok 18:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Witaj nazgi. Widziałem twój artykuł o Drodze Mlecznej. Mógłby Przepraszam. Zapominałem, ze si do publikacja. wracając do artykułu mógłbys zrobic w nim podział na stredy wpływów; systemy terminusa itp pozadrawiam Lukspace 12:38, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Grafika Jeżeli robisz zdjęcia, było by lepiej jeżli wyłączył byś w ustawianiach grafiki "Efekt Ziarna". Zdjęcia będą wtedy bardziej wyraźne. Bo niektóre zdjęcia są rozmazane i obstawaim że masz włączony efekt ziarna. Fifok 16:20, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Szablony Ok skopiwoałem szablony. Możesz ich używać tylko musisz przetłumaczyć nazwy z angielskiego na polski w szablonie Szablon:Planet a chodzi dokładnie o np okres orbitalny itp, bo zbytnio czasu teraz nie mam, a z tym sobie dasz radę po prostu zastępując słowa z angielskiego na polski. Jak się cos zepsuje to się nie martw. Szablony nazywają się tak samo jak na eng ME wiki Fifok 16:45, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Używaj szablonu Szablon:PlanetDetails bo szablon Szablon:Planet jest pod szablonem PlanetDetails. Fifok 17:53, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Poprawiłem. Błędy pojawiły się z mojej winy bo zmieniłem 2 nazwy niepotrzebnie. Już wszystko gra. Jak by były jakieś problemy pisz Fifok 21:26, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Jak poprawnie wstawiać grafiki planet w nowy szablonie bo jakoś mi się wstawia tylko nazwa pliku? Trolle zawsze były są i będę. Póki co na wiki pojawiły się z 3 trolle, o małych szkodach. Blokować wszystkich stron się nie opłaca np. te które mają małą zawartość, bo zawsze znajdzie się ktoś co coś poprawi lub dodać. Jednak artykuły o większej wartości będę mogli edytować tylko użytkownicy zarejestrowani. Co do wiki masz rację i nic na to nie poradzimy. Jutro się za to zabiorę i trochę po blokuję. Pozdrawiam Fifok 18:38, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Linki Aktualnie nie jestem w stanie wyczarować przechodzenia na polską wikipedię poprzez linki ponieważ nie wiem jak się to robi, lecz zapewne jest jakis sposób istnieje i go znajdę lub ktoś inny jak mnie uprzedzi. :). Pozdrawiam Fifok 21:17, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) :: To bardzo dobrze że znalazłeś. Teraz pasuję umieścić to w widocznym miejscu na stronie żeby każdy mógł to zobaczyć. Co do szablonów możesz zmienić tekst zawartym w nim. I chyba zrobimy tak że utworzymy wszystkie statyczne szablony związane z spoilerami i wywalimy szablon spoilerbaner. Mogę się tym zająć ponieważ w administracji pokazuję mi strony z brakującymi szablonami. Tylko wcześniej pasuje stworzyć brakujące szablony. W Kategoria:Szablony_Informacyjne znajduje się już 6 szablonów to odpowiednich tytułów. I jak tworzysz jakieś szablony to twórz ja tak jak byś tworzył kategorię. np ...wiki/Szablon:Spoiler_(Objawienie). Fifok 14:35, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Nie twórz artykułów jako szablony. Znowu muszę usunąć twój artykuł który miał być szablonem. :P. ::Ok teraz mamy wszystkie szablony z spojlerami. Co do kolorów tła banerów to nie problem dopisać je. Fifok 19:59, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ankieta Nie ma problemu z dodaniem nowych ankiet, wręcz przeciwne jest to wskazane. Czyli to co wcześniej napisałeś jest porpawne?. Jak tak to to skopiuje i wkleje w odpowiednie miejsce. Jeżeli wymiślisz cos nowego pisz smiało :). Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 19:12, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Eh... po co komu za romansowanie osiągnięcie ^^. Jak najbardziej wszystkie postacie z którymi można było nawiązać romans powinny się znaleźć w ankiecie. Nie mam innych wariantów odpowiedzi, a twoje są bardzo dobre. Jak nie masz nic więcej do zastrzeżenia odnośnie ankiet to je umieszczam jeszcze dziś. Fifok (dyskusja) 20:36, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Gotowe. Miłego głosowania ^^. Fifok (dyskusja) 12:51, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Nigdy się nie zastanawiałem nad tym jak działają ankiety z wikia. Lecz wydaje mi się że najwięcej razy pojawiają się te ankiety które masz zapisane w ciasteczkach z przeglądarki. Fifok (dyskusja) 15:34, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Przestrzeń Dzięki za pomoc z definicją Przestrzeni. Przepraszam za błąd, ale potrzebowałem tego w trybie natychmiastowym. Piszę artykuł dotyczący Trawersu, a ta informacja jest jedną z kluczowych. Pozdrawiam, Anonuser. sorry nazg bo ja mam pomysł że ja robię edycje a ty je poprawiasz i poszerzasz co ty na to ? Troll Ok. Spełniłem twoją prośbę. Przy okazji zablokowałem tego użytkownika bo wszystkie jego edycje były chu... i zaśmiecały artykuły. Trzeba to teraz posprzątać. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 16:13, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Szablon To tak. Tutaj znajduje się szablon który wykorzystywany jest w tym szablonie. Zaczynasz od szablonu PowerDerails gdzie znajduje się część z ME 1. Samemu idzie się ciężko odczytać z tego, ale jak załapiesz o co chodzi to szybko pójdzie. Szablony są niedawno skopiowane z angielskiej wiki więc wszystko powinno działać jak należy do towarzyszy z ME 3. Lecz musiałem go nadpisać z wcześniejszym szablonem który istniał. Z tego wyniki wcześniejsze tłumaczenie poszło się jeb... ale na wszelki wypadek zrobiłem kopie. I zrobiłem też jeden przykład z Pierwszą Pomocą. Będzie ci łatwo go znaleźć i brać z niego przykład (Crt+f do wyszukiwania wyrazów). Z tego co pamiętam jest kilka grafik z umiejętnościami, lecz nazwane w języku polskim. Jeżeli chcesz możesz ich poszukać lub po prostu skupuj na nowo z angielskiej wiki i wgraj na naszą bez zmiany nazwy, a stare się posuwa. Będzie mnie roboty ponieważ w szablonie nie będzie trzeba zmieniać nazw plików. Jak będziesz miał wątpliwości napisz na moje gg bo będzie mi lepiej tłumaczyć. Nr gg jest podany w moim profilu. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 12:28, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. tylko że pamiętaj aby w postaciach była nazwa szablonu "Szablon:PowerTable", a nie "Szablon:Talenty". Zapomniałem o nim i teraz masz ... Trochę zamieszania zrobiłem. Ale gdy podmienisz nazwę wszystko powinno grać jak należy. Fifok (dyskusja) 16:51, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Witaj Nazgi Widziałem twój artukół o Leviatanie. Według mnie, możnabył tam pozmieniać co nieco ( szczególnie nazwanie go konstrukcją i dodać więcej szczegółów o nim samym). Tym samym mamy nową rasę w uniwersum ( Twórców). Przyjemnego pisania P.S Skąd wziołeś info o wirtualnej rasie? 23:54, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Odkryłem informację o Leviatanie i mogłbym poprawić artykół w wolnym czasie. Niemasz nic przeciwko temu? Lukspace (dyskusja) 23:57, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Witka Nazgi Przeczytałem twoją wiadomosć. Dobrze, że się tym zająłes. Przynajmniej nietrzeba szukać informacji. P.s - Pamiętam jak przed wakacjami dałem pomysł z klasami i podklasami. Widzę, że z tego z pomocą twoią i innych nabrało to dużego rozmachu. Miłej pracy. Lukspace (dyskusja) 10:23, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Co do tego z raknii masz rację. Byłem już zaspany bo pisałem artykułu prawie przez całą noc. Trzeba zmienić na Żołnierz. Dzięki za techniczną poprawę mojego artykułu o generale Petrowskim aczkolwiek nie wydaje mi się aby transkrypcja imienia z języka rosyjskiego była konieczna - w końcu Mass Effect jest w oryginale w języku angielskim dlatego starałem się zachować zgodność nie tylko z dodatkiem ale i komiksami - dla fanów to nic ale dla niezorientowanych może to być jedna wielka pułapka. Mimo to Dzięki. PS: Byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś zostawił dopiskę pod screenem, że jest mojego autorstwa. Jeszcze raz serdeczne dzięki Pozdrawiam i życzę Wesołych Świąt PaVel1224 dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Witaj Nazgi. Dawno do ciebie nie pisałem. Jak zauważyłe Witaj Nazgi. Dawno do ciebie nie pisałem. Jak zauważyłes na wiki pojawił się jakis ruch. Podziwiam Marcina W za jego pracę i poswięcenie czasu edycji. Niestety zabserwowałem próby sabotowania i wpisywania głópot w stylu naf;afhab;agb lub po prostu ,,chuj'. Przed chwilą zobaczyłem, że Zwiastundoskonałosci dodaje edycję, ale ze złymi tytułami ( Główna Stacja Cerberusa, a wystarczyło by Stacja Cronos). Nalegam też przyjrzeć się jego innym edycją i poinformować jak należy pisać i jakie szablony stosować. P.s ja mam problemy chwilowe ze zdroqiem i nie siedzę często przy komputerze. Pozdrawiam Lukspace (dyskusja) 16:21, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Lukspace Ankiety Cześć, widziałem u administratora Fifoka, że pytałeś się o ankiety jakiś czas temu. Zgodzisz się ze mną, że przydałaby się jakaś zmiana? Chodzi mi o jakieś urozmaicenie strony głównej. W zamian za ankiety (jedna mi się cały miesiąc pokazuje, a jak się zmienia to na taką, która ma chyba rok) można by wstawić jakieś rankingi np ulubione dlc, klasy, towarzysze albo już ogłosić wyniki ankiety i zrobić nowe lub zrestartować już istniejące. Ewentualnie dać jakieś "polecane artykuły" ale to już chyba administrator musi się wypowiedzieć. Chodzi mi głównie o rozszerzenia naszego wąskiego grona. Domyślałem się, że to w kwestii admina jednak będzie leżeć. To ciekawe ale nigdy nie widziałem ankiety z pytaniami od 3 do 8 więc faktycznie jest felerny i to strasznie. Dzięki na pewno się to przyda. Nie wiem tylko czy pytanie - "Która część jest najlepsza" nie powinna trafić na stronę główną, a na tym blogu nie stworzyć ankiety o np ulubione dlc, bo mimo, że Liar of the Shadow broker jest zdecydowanie najlepszy tak można by go porównać do np Leviatana, który także mi się bardzo podobał.Paviola316 (dyskusja) 12:22, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Cześć! Widziałam na stronie o Reyesie czy Scottcie, że są nowe boxy dla postaci, czy tak mają one wyglądać na pozostałych stronach? I czy wiadomo coś na temat paska spoiler dla Andromedy? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź! Bardzo dziękuję za baner, artykuły będą wyglądały dużo lepiej. Super, dziękuję za infobox dla planet Andromedy, bardzo się on przyda! Jestem wdzięczna za pomoc :) Nowa wiadomość Hey. Pytanie: Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex jest jedną z misji ME2? Bo jeśli, tak to warto wrzucić ją do artu o Misjach ME2. Podrawiam, Black (dyskusja) 16:00, 28 kwiecień 2017 P.S. jeśli to możliwe, to fajnie było by pogadać na czacie. W sumie mam kilka pytań czy tam spraw. ;) Zabezpieczna Grafika nie mogę nic z nimi zrobić *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Asari.png *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Drelle.png *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Elkorowie.png *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Hanarzy.jpg *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ludzie.png Podrawiam, Black (dyskusja) 22:12, 28 kwiecień 2017 Poradnik edycyjny Jakiś czas temu rozmawialiśmy o poradniku na czatach. Zajrzyj na pocztę i daj znać co sądzisz. To może być dość duży wstępniak. Pozdrawiam Black (dyskusja) 19:15, 05 maj 2017 Dodawanie planet Mam zamiar dodać wszystkie planety, przy okazji możę i komety oraz inne miejsca. Mógłbyś wszystkie strony sprawdzać po mnie? Nie jestem pewien, czy taki efekt będzie zadowalajacy. DarkDante1 (dyskusja) 14:07, maj 17, 2017 (UTC) DarkDante1 Pomoc z wiki Hej! Ostatnio trochę zacząłem pogrywać w pierwszą część serii i pomyślałem, że pomogę z rozwojem Mass Effect Wiki, który to w ostatnim czasie lekko się zahamował. Nie mam jednakże jeszcze zbyt dużego obeznania w fabule gier, więc póki co poprawiam formatowanie i drobne błędy. Na swoim sandboksie przygotowałem już podwaliny pod odświeżony wygląd – jako iż jesteś jedynym administratorem, który tu chociażby okazjonalnie zagląda, chciałbym usłyszeć twoją opinię oraz uzyskać twoje poparcie w kwestii ewentualnej adopcji. Jeśli chodzi o mnie to mogę pochwalić się sporym stażem na Fandomie. Edytuję na nim od września 2013 roku, jestem m.in. byłym administratorem Gothicpedii, działam również jako projektant na Centrum Społeczności. Co nieco wiem o projektowaniu wyglądu wiki, pomogłem w tym wielu wikiom (np. Wiedźmin Wiki). Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź. :) Pozdrawiam, — Light22 18:24, paź 15, 2017 (UTC)